the new champion
by bloodyemperor
Summary: what if a very powerful person met naruto what would happen  naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts "who are you?"_

Kyuubi "hello fleshbag!"

**Yelling/jutsu who are you!**

I don't own anything if I did Naruto would have been badass!

A man was walking toward the village hidden in the leaves (A.K.A Konoha) the guy was wearing a black suit with a blood red shirt underneath with gold cufs at the end of the shirt with black pants and a pair of black shoes. He had on a tie with the kanji for killer on the front of it. He had tan skin with white hair he had on shades but if he took them off you would see yellow slitted eyes like a cats. All in all he was an intimidating figure

This man was the CEO of deathwatch he was called Eric Night

After getting passed the security gate at the front of the village he was heading towards the hokage tower he was heading there to discuss future business with the hokage. Also to see if they could host the games there in 4 years.

He had just made it to the tower when he saw a child no older than if he had to guess 7 the child was running he had a mob chasing after him. Eric wanted to know what the hell that was about so he ran after the mob.

Naruto point of view

Naruto was not having a good day he had just failed the genin exam he was sad and angry that he couldn't perform the stupid clone jutsu.

He was heading home which was a shitty apartment in the red light district as he was walking up the stairs to his apartment there was the words "demon" and "monster" and "killer" written on the walls with graffiti.

It used to have a door but someone broke in once to try and kill him and since he didn't have much to any money at all he couldn't buy a new one so there was nothing stopping someone from getting in his apartment. He was so focused on what happened today that he bumped into a drunk villager and fell on his ass.

The villager was going to help the kid up an ask if he was okay and tell the kid it was fine until he noticed it was Naruto he then got an evil glint in his eye the drunk then started yelling that **"the demon is attacking me!"**

Shortly after the man started to yell a mob formed and started to chase him. He saw the mob coming at him and he ran for his life.

He kept on running trying to get to the hokage tower as it was where he would be safe from the villagers. But at the last minute he took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end alley he turned around to see if he could still escape but the mob blocked off the entrance of the alley two chunin held him down while the rest of the mob started to stab him with shurikan, broken bottles, kunai and anything else they could grab.

During this naruto was crying and begging for them to stop he then yelled the question that had troubled him for years** "why, why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?" **

When he said that one of the chunin who was holding Naruto down started to laugh after he stopped laughing he looked naruto right in the eye "well since were about to kill you I will tell you demon spawn why.

You see 9 years ago the village was attacked by the nine tailed demon fox it would have destroyed the village but the fourth hokage used the reaper death seal to seal the demon into a child so you see were going to kill you because you were that child you see you are the nine tailed demon fox!"

When he said that Naruto froze he couldn't believe he was the nine tailed fox but then thought about it and figured there was no way he was the fox. If he was he would have just killed everyone that hurt him.

The chunin then tried to plunge a kunai at Naruto's heart **tried** being the word the area was soon filled with killer intent so strong even the third hokage at the tower felt it.

The chunin in the alley were sweating and on their knees. A fresh genin was finally able to look at the end of the alley seeing a man at the end of the alley looking at them with such hatred and rage that he looked like he was the shinigami himself.

Eric two minutes ago

Eric had followed the mob and had just entered the alley when he saw them stabbing and beating the kid that pissed him off but when he saw a chunin about to kill the kid needless to say he was beyond pissed how dare these bastards try to kill a child he flared his killer intent and glared at them with enough hatred that if looks could kill all these people would be with the shinigami.** "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THAT KID?" **

The mob tried to answer him but the killer intent was so strong none of them could get up a civilian was finally able to get up he turned to Eric and yelled "**WE ARE GOING TO KILL THE DEMON!"(dumbass).**

When the retarded civilian yelled that Eric was instantly in front of the man and he right then and there shoved his hand through the man's chest ripped out the guy's heart the crushed it in his hand right in front of everyone needless to say this scared the shit out of everyone

The man then said in a voice that could freeze hell itself "are you all fucking stupid? if this kid was a demon he would have killed you all but he didn't did he?" He then continue this time yelling "**for trying to kill this kid I'm going to kill you all!.**"

In an **instant** one civilian was cut in half the next Eric was in front of another civilian and cut the bastards head off the blood flew from his neck like a bloody fountain.

He turned around and he stabbed the new genin in the throat and the final civilian he cut his stomach open and ripped out his organs from his stomach.

When one of the chunin could finally move he threw a shurikan at Eric who to the shock of everyone left alive in that alley simply caught the shurikan with his bare hands and threw it and a knife he had in his shoe at the chunin.

The chunin was able to dodge the shurikan but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the knife which got lodged into his head killing him instantly.

The other chunin tried to run but right then did Sarutobi the third hokage of the Konoha appear with his most trusted anbu behind him.

The chunin then ran to the hokage and quickly bowed to him and said "lord hokage this man just killed all of these people."

Sarutobi looked at the carnage on the outside his face was made of stone he showed no emotions but on the inside he was shocked that one guy could to all of this and with such brutality he then noticed a bloody Naruto on the ground.

He then looked at the chunin narrowed his eyes and asked in a eerily calm voice "what were you and all of these people doing here with Naruto?"

The chunin missed the voice in his head to shut up he just sneered and said "we were going to avenge the yondaime(A.K.A the fourth hokage) and kill the demon, lord hokage help me kill the d-" before he could finish the hokage had pierced the chunin's face with a kunai killing him instantly.

He then looked towards Naruto and he saw the man walking towards Naruto fearing the worst he started to run towards Naruto.

Eric point of view

Eric saw the kid on the ground an was worried he noticed his orange jumpsuit (it burns) was shredded and he saw that his body was littered with scars and bruises. This shocked him "_this kid has more scars then most people who participate in the games_".

When he saw this he was even more pissed off at the villagers but he needed to calm down and see how the kid was

He knelt down to Naruto's eye level and asked "are you okay kid?"

Naruto was looking at him with both fear and awe.

But after getting over the shock of seeing him kill all those people he answered "y-yes thank you sir."

Eric looked at the kid as he dubbed him with surprise most people after seeing him killing people would beg him to not to kill them and to spare them but instead the kid was thanking him.

This got Eric curious there were not that many kids that had that much spine.

He then asked "kid what's your name?" Naruto looked at him and answered striking a mighty guy pose with his fist in the air and yelled "**my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the next hokage".**

He yelled this with such conviction that anyone who heard him would instantly believe that he could do it. When Sarutobi and his most trusted anbu heard this they all thought "_Naruto you won't ever give up on your dream will you? No matter what people do to you u just get right back up and strive forward"._

Sarutobi was proud of Naruto no matter what happened him Naruto would never give up his dream.

When Eric heard Naruto's conviction and saw in the kid's eyes with such determination which to him meant that he would never give up. He was even more impressed not many people had that much determination in their dreams.

He then smiled and shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you Naruto my name is Eric Night" with that he picked up Naruto and put him on his shoulder and walked towards Sarutobi.

When Eric was in front of Sarutobi the old man shocked everyone by bowing slightly and then said "thank you for saving Naruto".

Eric smiled "it was my pleasure".

After that his smiled disappeared and his eyes got serious "now can you tell me why those bastards were trying to kill Naruto he doesn't look any older than 8". At that Naruto got angry and yelled:** hey I am not 9 I am 11 years old.**

When Eric heard this he was horrified a nine year old boy should have more muscle on them instead Naruto was skinny as a twig.

Eric turned to the hokage and said "sir we need to talk about Naruto now." At the end of that sentence everyone could feel the finality at the end of that sentence.

Sarutobi sighed and said "I will tell you about Naruto in my office".

With that Sarutobi grabbed Eric and Naruto and shunshined (if this is wrong tell me I couldn't find the frickin name for that technique) them all to his office.

When they got to Sarutobi's office Sarutobi did some hand seals and the room glowed for a second then stopped.

When he saw Eric stare He then said "that will make sure no one is able to hear what is about to be said in here".

Eric looked satisfying he was about to ask The hokage his questions when Naruto beat him to it and asked the million dollar question hey jiji am I the nine tailed fox?

Eric was confused when he said that but Sarutobi paled and asked "Naruto who told you that?"

Naruto answered "before one of the chunin in the mob was about to kill me he said I was the nine tailed fox".

Sarutobi then sighed and his shouldered sagged his body and voice showed his age he then said "no Naruto you are not the nine tailed fox you are just the container of the fox you are Naruto Uzumaki."

When Sarutobi said that Naruto smiled not one of those fake smile's he puts on to protect himself but a real smile.

After the smile Eric asked "Naruto what has your life been like here?"

After that was said Naruto's face darkened which surprised Eric.

For the next hour he told Eric how he went to an orphanage where they barely feed him and made sure most of the kids bullied him. He then said that he was kicked out at the age of went on to say that at the age of 6 he was tied to a tree and burned at the age of 7 he was used as a target dummy for kunai and shurikan practice then at the age of 8 he was skinned alive.

At the end of his tale Naruto was crying.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with pity and sadness in his eyes he thought _oh Minato has the village really fallen this far to send a child to live a life of hell on earth._

And Eric for the first time in his killing career actually shed tears and then after the sadness was gone he was **GRADE**. **A**. **PISSED**.

You see even too killers, murders, and serial killers children were pure they were about the only pure innocence in the world and they should never ever be hurt or tortured.

At this Eric slowly turned to the hokage and asked "hokage may I ask a favor?" He said this in a whisper Sarutobi and Naruto were barely able to hear him.

Sarutobi asked "what is the request?"

What Eric said next shocked both Sarutobi and Naruto

"I would like to adopt Naruto" Eric asked

At that Naruto got tears in his eyes and he asked "do you really want to adopt me?"

Eric knelt down to Naruto's eye level and said "of course" when he said that Naruto ran up to Eric and hugged him while he was saying "thank you, thank you, thank you" over and over again.

Sarutobi was happy that this man was going to adopt Naruto he wanted Naruto to have a good life.

Sarutobi then pulled out his pipe put some tobacco in it lit it and inhaled some of it and blew a cloud of smoke he then said "I will let you adopt Naruto, but it's his dream to become hokage so will you bring him back in 6 years to complete the genin exam".

Eric said "of course he will be back in six years you will see a changed Naruto".

Sarutobi then remembered that Eric was here on business.

Sarutobi then asked "oh buy the way what was the business you were here for?"

At that Eric then remembered the original reason he was here "oh yes I was here to discuss if you will let death watch have our game hear during the chunin exams in six and a half years".

Sarutobi then asked "what is the game you will be making?"

Eric said "it will be like your chunin exams, except there will only be one winner and the winner of each match decides if the loser lives or dies" he paused for a brief moment to let that information sink in He then continued on.

"We will have death signing (don't know what the hell its called) so that we won't have people blame us for their deaths. And at the end of it all there will be a grand spectacle of the challenger vs the champion of course the champion will be able to go around and fighting competitors".

Sarutobi considered this and couldn't find anything wrong with that he then said "very well you may hold the death watch games in 6 and a half years from now".

With that Eric said "thank you well I will take Naruto and we will see you in six years".

Naruto turned to Sarutobi he then smiled and said "see you in six years jiji".

With that Eric grabbed Naruto put him on his shoulder and left the hokages office.

Eric and Naruto were almost at the gate when Eric suddenly asked "hey Naruto do you have anything you need to get at your apartment".

Naruto looked downcast and said with a voice full of sadness "no everything I had was stolen yesterday".

When Eric heard that he was angry and was just hoping one of the villagers would just say something bad about Naruto or even attempt to hurt Naruto just so he could destroy the village but when Naruto looked at him with a worried expression his anger slimmed down and after a couple of minutes he finally calmed down.

Eric looked at Naruto and said "you ready to leave"

Naruto smiled at him and said "yes when I come back I will be strong enough to protect those precious to me and become the hokage" he said this with fire in his eyes

Once again Eric was impressed he saw the fire in his eyes and thought "_so this is the will of fire this village is famous for"._

With that Naruto and Eric left Konoha not to be seen for six years.

_**Chapter end**_

That's all tell me what you think what's wrong and what's right with it.

Jiji= old man


	2. Chapter 2

**Yelling "who the fuck are you?"**

_Thoughts "who is she"?_

(author)

**Farticus3000** thanks for the ideas the story and plot are almost complete so thanks for the help

**Ginkyofu 13** thank ya!

Now with those out of the way on with the disclaimer!

I don't own anything from mad world and naruto if I did a lot of stuff would have changed in the game and the anime.

Chapter 2

After leaving konoha started walking trying to get to the coast so they could find a boat to get out of the elemental nations.

As they were walking Eric told naruto what he has planned for him and told him what he did and what his job as ceo of deathwatch entitled and what he had to do to make sure the company worked well and functioned properly.

Two days later they had made it to the port and eric bought a boat while they sailed towards in naruto's words "his new home". They were about half way there when eric who was stearing the boat thought of something that had been nagging him since ever since they had left the elemental nations.

He looked for naruto and found him he was hanging on the railing while looking at the ocean most would have probably wondered what was so special that it caught naruto's attention but eric understood this was the first time he had ever seen the ocean.

Naruto was watching the ocean to him it looked like endless possibilities it also showed him how big the world was and how small the elemental nations really were.

"Hey naruto"

He heard eric calling him so he got off the railing and walked over to eric. When he was right next to him he smiled not one of his fake smiles he usually wore when he was in the village but one of his true smiles one filled with happiness and joy "hey you called dad"

Eric smiled he was both glad and shocked glad that naruto was happy and shocked that naruto already called him dad but he quickly got over it and answered "yes I wanted to ask you a question that has been nagging me since we left the elemental nations".

This got naruto's attention "alright what did you want to ask me?" he replied his voice showing his curiosity. I wanted to know what you want to do when you get older"?

Naruto looked at him confused "I told you I'm going to be hokage" eric just looked at him and said "naruto can you honestly tell me without a single doubt that the **people **of that village will honestly allow you to become hokage?" he said the word people with so much venom that a sea gull that was flying near them just died of a heart attack from the venom in eric's voice.

Naruto was about to answer when he started to think about it contrary to what most of the villagers think naruto was actually smart for his age he guessed living on the streets and in shitty apartment would do that to anyone.

"_Eric is right the only person who actually likes me in the village is jiji"_(in this story naruto never met Ayame or her dad)were his only thoughts.

So with those thoughts he lowered his head and stared at the floor and said "honestly I-I don't know what Iwant to be"

Eric after checking to make sure that the boat wouldn't start changing course he put his hand on naruto's head and said "naruto I am sorry but you must accept the truth and move on". He then thought for a minute "hey naruto how about a bet!"

Naruto finally looked up at eric his eyes showed sadness however they soon changed to confusion "what kind of bet?"

Eric smiled "well how about if I win the bet you will never go into the elemental nations ever again" naruto turned pale and looked horrified the villagers might have treated him like shit but he still loved his old home. Eric seeing naruto about to ask why quickly interrupted him "however if you win the bet I will give you my tie". when he noticed naruto's confused look he elaborated "naruto this tie is a family heirloom it belonged to my great-grandfather and it was givin to his son which was givin to his son etc… until it was given to me so this tie is very precious to me."

Naruto looked on in wonder at the tie mainly wondering how the hell it survived for hundreds of years.

"So what do you say?" naruto looked at him and said "alright but what is the bet?"

Eric knelt down to naruto's eye level and said "eight years from now when the deathwatch games will be held in the elemental nations I want you be the final contestant left or in other words I want you to win the game".

Naruto was stunned but quickly got over it and said "alright"

Eric then gained a smirk "besides by then you will have a ton of experience"

"How so"?

Eric looked at naruto incredulously then he remembered something and slapped himself in the head "I'm getting forgetful anyway the deathwatch games are held every two years".

He then started walking back towards the helm but stopped and said "oh naruto bye the way I will be training you by the time the first games start I want you to be strong enough to take on now what was it you ninja's called them" he then snapped his fingers "ah yes I believe it's called a jounin"

When he said that two things happened 1)naruto got scared of the way he said training and 2) his eyes nearly blew out of there sockets when he said by two years he wanted him to be as strong as a jounin.

After that they were quiet for the rest of the way to land and the drive to the city when they got there naruto was amazed with the buildings they were so tall naruto wondered if they could reach the heavens above.

Eric point of view

He was happy to be home he liked the ocean and the trees and stuff but he really loved looking at the skyscrapers. He looked towards naruto and was happy to see him having a good time. He was about to tell naruto they had to get going when naruto suddenly started running towards a back alley he chased naruto hoping he wouldn't lose him.

Naruto's point of view one minute ago

He was having a good time he was amazed with this city it was easily double the size of konoha he was going to explore more when he heard a yell **Fuck you! **He then heard a girl cry wanting to know what the hell was going on he ran towards where the voice came from.

When he got to the alley he saw that there were three guys surrounding two girls both of the girls looked to be about 13-15 years old.

The first girl looked to be of Asian descent and had on a Spanish style dress for a flamenco dancer(at least I think so) it showed her strong legs and her nice hips. She had b cup breasts her hair was tied with ribbons that ended next to her face all in all in his opinion she was very beautiful.

The second girls outfit if you could call it that made him blush a deep red her outfit looked to be one whole piece made of belts of some kind it went under her e cup breasts around her back to straps barely covered her chest in the front it then went straight down her body covering her belly button went down around her hips like a belt and covered her womanhood. All in all naruto had only one thought "_hot damn!" _(people he grew up in the red light district)

The three guys all looked the same all wearing white t-shirts with black pants. They had cornered the girls and thought they word be easy score but the girls had proven to be toughter then they looked.

However what naruto saw and heard next pissed him off all two went and tried to grab the Chinese girl while the third tried to get to the 'modest' girl the Chinese girl look like she was about to win when the third one somehow appeared behind her and hit her with a pipe the guy found on the ground it knocked the girl down and blood slowly spilled down onto her face.

Normal point of view

The three guys then went and grabbed the other girl two grabbed her arms and held her down while the third guy grabbed her clothes and ripped them off the girl realized quickly what he was going to do and began to struggle with all her might.

When she finally realized that she was about to be raped tears started to slide down her face she yelled "**help someone please!"**

the guys just laughed at her and the guy was about to enter her when they all felt a killing intent strong enough to make even the strongest man shiver in fear they tried to look at where it was coming from when they noticed a kid at the end of the alley his eyes shadowed by his hair.

Elise was hoping someone would help her with her friend rinrin badly hurt she could only hope a there would be a passer by when she felt the killer intent she had hoped it was a person that could help her and she also hoped that the person wouldn't kill her and her friend so imagine her surprise when she sees a boy maybe a year or two younger then her at the end of alley when she saw that he probably just wanted to see what was happening and wasn't going to help she just resigned to her fate.

The guy said "hey brat leave were trying to have some fun" he then turned around and tried to rape her.

Tried being the word because just as he was about to a fist exploded through his chest shocking everyone present.

The guy looked at the fist through his chest dumbly before the fist came out of his back and he fell onto the asphalt dead.

The other guys were stunned so they couldn't act fast enough to defend themselves when naruto punched one in the face causing his face to cave in instantly killing him. The third guy he grabbed the pipe the first guy left on the ground and shoved it through his neck causing him to bleed out he would be dead in about a minute.

Elise and rinrin

They both were shocked this kid just single handedly killed those three guys like they were nothing for the first time in rinrin's life she was afraid she was still trying to get her barrings and elise was still in shock. So this kid could do anything he wanted to them and they wouldn't be able to save themselves.

The kid was slowly walking over to her(rinrin) and she tried to move but couldn't she saw him raise his arm she just closed her eyes and waited to hear the tearing of her clothes or to feal the pain or him hitting her.

However to her shock he simply grabbed bridal style and walked her toward her friend when he set her down she noticed that he made sure that her back was on the wall to stabilize her he then did the same for elise.

The kid then looked at both of them and they could fully see him however they stopped when they looked at his eyes they were the color of sapphires and looked like If you looked at them long enough you would be mesmerized by them.

The kid then asked "Hey are you two alright?"

Rinrin looked at herself "well besides some head trauma I'm fine"

Elise just smiled "thank you" she said this with the most sincerity

Naruto smiled "Good I'm glad your both okay"

Both girls blushed slightly however fortunately or unfortunately depending on your perspective naruto just noticed that elise was naked.

Naruto got a blush and a nosebleed he quickly gave elise his jacket.

Elise thanked him

"May we know the name of our rescuer?" rinrin asked

Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed My name is "naruto uzumaki night"

Naruto then looked at both of them "may I know the names of the angels I just rescued?"

Both blushed but elise was the first "my name is elise bloodriven"

The next girl went up "my name is rinrin heart"

And cut this is hopefully okay it was for you guys please tell me how it is and how to make it better

Ps please review


End file.
